After the Blackout
by JayandNyamakelove
Summary: (Takes place after Episode 28) The ninja have shut down the power and the nindroids are no more. Or are they? But on a trip to the junkyard, something horrible happens that will change Jay's life forever. Also, Zane is crushed that P.I.X.A.L. is gone. Will he snap and hurt his friends? Much better then summary. Warning: Language and romance. (Jay/Nya/Cole) (Zane/P.I.X.A.L.)
1. Chapter 1

The ninja had just shut off the power. The nindroid army ceased to function. However, so did P.I.X.A.L.. Thunder and lightning boomed behind them. The white ninja held the lifeless android in his arms.

"S-She's... gone..." Zane muttered.

"Zane..." Cole began.

"You knew, didn't you?" Zane asked softly.

No one answered.

"Answer the damn question!" Zane shouted.

The other ninja and Nya were shocked by his vocabulary.

"Zane, look..." Kai started. "We didn't want to tell you because-"

"Because you thought I wouldn't want to go through with it?!" Zane questioned.

"No. We just knew how much it would hurt you." Cole responded.

"But this hurts more. My friends. My brothers... betraying me." Zane whispered. "I... loved her."

"Zane... I know what you mean. If I lost Nya, well I wouldn't be able to function." Jay said while pointing to his girlfriend.

"Zane, I know this hurts, but we had to do this. For the greater good. I mean if we could bring her back we would." Nya said softly.

"Fix her!" Zane commanded while pointing at Jay.

"W-What?" Jay asked nervously.

"I said, Fix her. You're an inventor. Do something." Zane said.

"Yeah, but... I-I can't just... I mean... There is no power for her to run on." Jay stuttered.

Zane snapped. He leaped forward and tackled Jay down.

"What are you- Ugh!" Jay was cut off by Zane punching him in the face.

"If you're such a genius and an amazing inventor, like you always brag about, why can't you repair her?!" Zane yelled.

"Zane, get off of Jay, now." Cole commanded while pulling on Zane. Zane turned and kicked Cole back.

"Stay out this!" Zane growled.

"Hey, break it up!" Kai shouted angrily. Nya was shocked.

"Zane, please get off of Jay." Nya choked out.

Zane gasped.

"Oh my. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry Jay." Zane said while helping his friend up.

"I-I-It's okay. M-Maybe we can. I mean... not here. Maybe my parents junkyard." Jay said fearfully.

Zane nodded and smiled.

"Okay, let's get moving." Zane said while picking up P.I.X.A.L..

Everyone looked around shocked.

"Are you alright Jay?" Nya asked Jay softly.

"I guess so." Jay said. "Let's move though so we don't have another... _incident_."

Nya smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Wait, how are we going to get to your parents house?" Kai asked.

"I guess we are gonna have to take the long way." Cole groaned.

"If it's for P.I.X.A.L.." Zane said. "I'll do anything."

The group soon began their long journey to Jay's parent's junkyard.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're finally here!" Jay exclaimed.

The ninja had stopped the night before in the forest to rest, despite Zane's protests. They had then travelled the next day until finally reaching Ed and Edna's Scrap n' Junk at noon. The junkyard had also been updated with new technology such as a better security system and motion sensors. Jay walked up the gate to be greeted by a small robot with a camera on its head.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said the small robot.

"It's Jay... Ed and Edna's son." Jay said with slight annoyance.

The robot took a moment before speaking.

"Ah! Jay Walker! You're parents are inside the junkyard. You and you're friends may enter." The robot said happily.

"You're name is Jay Walker?" Kai said while grinning.

Jay sighed. "Unfortunately... Yes." Jay said.

The others broke out laughing.

"Jay Walker! Don't cross the street!" Cole joked.

A large blush spread over Jay's face. Everyone was laughing. Even Nya.

"You never told me your last name was... Walker." Nya said while trying to hold back laughs.

"And you wonder why." Jay spoke softly before entering the junkyard. After getting all their chuckles out, the others soon followed him.

"Jay?" Jay's father, Ed said.

"Hey dad." Jay responded.

"Hey, uh... Edna! Jay's here! And he uh... brought some friends!" Ed called out.

Edna immediately burst out of the trailer.

"Jay! My baby!" Edna shouted before squeezing Jay in a bear hug.

"Hey mom." Jay muttered. "Can you let me go now, my friends are watching."

"Oh, you brought you're friends didn't you?" Edna asked. "Even the pretty girl."

"Mom!" Jay shouted while trying to fight the blush over his face.

"We're only here for help."

"Oh, what do you need?" Ed asked his son.

"Well, um... Zane." Jay said while looking to the white ninja.

"I need your assistance to bring her back online." Zane said as he held up P.I.X.A.L..

"How'd she get turned off?" Ed questioned. "We cut the power to Ninjago City and P.I.X.A.L. was deactivated with it. But wait, how is this place running?" Jay said.

"Oh, we have a backup generator." Ed chuckled. "But it seems that may not do for her."

"I think I know what will." Zane said.

"You do?" Ed asked.

Zane then revealed his unique power source.

"I've never seen anything like that." Jay said shocked.

"Perhaps we could give it to her." Zane said slowly.

"Not all of it, or else you would go offline. Maybe if we cut it in half..." Ed said.

Zane nodded.

"Follow me inside, Zane." Ed said to the nindroid.

"Need some help?" Jay asked his father.

"I don't think so. But if I do, I'll call you." Ed responded to his son.

Jay nodded and joined into a conversation with Kai and Cole.

Nya smiled and looked at Jay and then Cole. She shook her head. 'Oh, what am I supposed to do?' She asked herself. Jay was her boyfriend and they had been together for almost 2 years now, but Cole was her 'perfect match'. Nya had no idea what to do. They were both amazing guys and great fighters. But they were so different. Jay was lighthearted and funny, while Cole was levelheaded and serious. They were also both very intelligent, something she liked in a guy. Nya sighed dreamily, imagining herself with both of them.

Jay then slipped away from the others and went behind a pile of tires. Making sure no one was watching, he got down on one knee and practiced.

"Nya, will you marry me?" Jay asked to thin air. He heard chuckling and turned to see Kai.

"Look, Kai... I uh..." Jay begun.

"Relax dude, I trust you with her." Kai said smiling.

Jay shook his head.

"Oh, she'd never say yes. She's too perfect!" Jay cried out.

"You'll do fine, trust me." Kai said while winking.

"Thanks Kai." Jay said.

"Anytime." Kai returned.

**Sometime later...**

"Uh, what happened?" Zane asked as he woke up.

"Well, it seems that the procedure was a success!" Ed said with a large grin. "And there is someone who wants to see you..."

Zane gasped at what he saw... P.I.X.A.L. was standing right in front of him. And was that a smile?

"Zane!" She cried out as she hugged him.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane said as he returned the hug. "Thank you, Ed. Thank you!"

"No thanks is needed..." Ed said.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L. rushed outside to tell the others.

"Guys!" Zane shouted.

Everyone came at once and smiled.

"Wow! She's back." Cole said.

"Zane, I'm so happy for you!" Nya said.

"It actually worked! Good job Zane!" Jay said but froze when he heard a loud noise.

"Jay, get out of here!" Ed shouted as a huge flame erupted in the trailer.

"What the hell!?" Jay shouted.

There were nindroids everywhere. Setting fire to the junkyard. Jay heard a scream that sounded like his mother's.

"Mom!" Jay cried out as fire spread.

"We need to go!" Kai shouted!

"Not without my parents!" Jay cried.

He felt himself being dragged out by Cole. Jay caught a glimpse of what looked like Sensei Wu.

"No!" Jay shouted as the junkyard exploded into flames. He fell to his knees, tear pouring down his face.

"My parents are... gone." Jay said sadly.

"Jay." Nya spoke softly before hugging him tightly.

But Jay didn't hear anything. He fell down and lost consciousness...


	3. Chapter 3

Jay had been unconscious for 3 days. He had an extremely high fever and had called for Nya several times in his sleep. The other ninja couldn't find any nindroids or Jay's parents in the destroyed junkyard. They had set up a camp close to where the junkyard had once stood. Nya walked into the tent that held the sick blue ninja. She gently placed her hand on his forehead and smiled. His fever had finally broken. Nya leaned forward and sweetly kissed his forehead.

"Please feel better Jay." She whispered into his ear.

Tears began to fall out her eyes. Nya knew all of the pain, that Jay would go through when he woke up. Jay's parents were gone. Or were they? Maybe the nindroids could have taken them. However, the junkyard was no more. To other people, the junkyard is just... a junkyard, but to Jay, it's his home, and Nya understood that. The sobs began to overtake her. She always thought of Ed and Edna as her second parents. And this tragedy brought back the horrible memories of her own parents' deaths. Nya held Jay's hand and began to cry softly into his pillow. She cried for the loss of both of their parents, and for the near loss of their love. Nya wasn't sure if she truly loved Jay. She just couldn't get out of her mind what that machine had said. Nya whished that she would have never tried that stupid match maker. But it was too late, and now she began to see Cole differently. But what about Jay? She couldn't just abandon him. There was no doubt that he loved her. He would give his life for her, but would Nya do the same? She shook her head. Forget about this problem right now. Jay needed her. Nya heard groaning and looked up. Jay was awake.

"H-hey Nya..." Jay whispered.

Nya immediately wanted to jump on him and kiss him. But she knew that that wouldn't be such a good idea as Jay was just now recovering from a fever.

She kissed his lips lightly and then whispered,

"Glad to see, you're feeling better." Nya looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled.

"H-how long was I out?" Jay asked.

"Three days..." Nya responded.

"Oh, I had a horrible dream... the junkyard had burned down and my parents had been killed." Jay said sadly. "I'm so glad it was a dream..." Jay stopped as he saw Nya's face.

Tears began to fall out of both or their eyes.

"Oh my god..." Jay muttered. He began to cry.

Nya threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe it... my parents are..." Jay couldn't finish. He then started to bawl like a baby.

"Jay..." Nya cried out as she cuddled her boyfriend close.

He cried hard into her shoulder. She was patient with him and rubbed his back and caressed his brown hair. Nya kissed his cheek gently. After about ten minutes of this, Jay pulled away with red eyes. It broke Nya's heart to see him like this. She'd never seen him cry before.

"I failed... I couldn't save them." Jay moaned. "I'm a failure."

"Don't talk like that Jay!" Nya shouted. Her voice then softened "There was nothing you could have done."

"Yes there was! I could have pulled them out or fought the nindroids or..." Jay said softly. "My parents are gone..."

"They may not be... I mean... we couldn't find their bodies... they could have gotten out." Nya whispered.

"Oh come on... you know that's not true..." Jay wailed. Jay took her hands and said,

"You are all that have left. The only thing I truly love. I love Nya, so much..." Jay then leaned forward and kissed her.

At Nya was surprised by his confession, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The kiss had been salty from the tears, but it was slow and loving. It soon became more passionate and after about a minute, they both pulled away breathless. After staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Nya had crawled into Jay's lap and snuggled against his chest. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

"Jay! You're better!" Kai greeted the blue ninja as he came out of the tent with Nya.

"Glad to see you're okay." Cole said with a grin.

"Thanks guys." Jay said slowly.

Zane soon came running into the camp.

"...H-Hello Jay." Zane said with a smile.

"Hey Zane." Jay returned.

However, something was rather alarming about Zane. He usually ran much faster than that and didn't nearly get as tired. Jay's inner thoughts were broken in by Cole's booming voice.

"Now that you're feeling okay, we need to get moving. The nindroids are somehow back and not to mention that they somehow found us last time."

"So you're saying they could be headed here right now?" Kai asked with concern.

"I'm not sure, but we can't take any chances." Cole answered the fire ninja.

"Jay, are you okay?" Nya asked worried.

Jay didn't answer and walked up to P.I.X.A.L..

"Hello Jay, how might I be of service?" The android asked.

Jay didn't respond and quickly walked around P.I.X.A.L. and lifted up her purple robe.

"What are you doing!? Zane asked angrily.

Something red lit up and flashed.

"What is that?" Nya asked her boyfriend.

Jay hesitated before answering

"A tracking device."


	4. Chapter 4

The ninja stood their shocked. The tracking device on P.I.X.A.L.s' back lit up and flashed a bright red. Zane stood silent for a few moments before pushing Jay back and examining the tracker.

"Did you know about this?" Zane asked the android.

"No, I had no idea." P.I.X.A.L. responded.

"Wait, so that means that the nindroids no exactly where we are?" Kai asked.

"Yep." Jay said through gritted teeth.

Zane became angry and quickly shouted,

"It's not her fault! There's no way she could have know-"

"My parents are dead because of you!" Jay shouted angrily. He balled his hands into fists and felt like he was either going to explode with anger, or burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. Nothing can describe my guilt." P.I.X.A.L. said softly. Ever since Zane had given her half of his power source, P.I.X.A.L. had begun to feel emotion.

"Zane, I'm sorry, but she can't come with us." The black ninja said to the nindroid.

"Of course she can, if w-we stick together... then we can..." Zane tried to say but failed.

"I'm sorry bro, but she's a danger to us all." Kai said.

Zane bowed his head. He knew that they were right, but couldn't except it. He wouldn't.

"No! You're wrong! I won't let her go!" Zane cried.

"Zane... it's okay. My job is to assist... and if assisting means leaving, then I will gladly go for the rest of you to complete the mission." P.I.X.A.L. said to the ninja of ice.

"No... I can't..." Zane mumbled.

"Zane, I know this is a hard choice... but you need to do this. Remember what our mission is. To save the city and stop the Overlord for good." Nya said gently.

"You know we're right... you have to do this." Kai spoke.

"But... we went through all of this trouble to save her... and just to... get rid of her?" Zane choked out.

"I know... but we must do this, or we'll all be at risk." Nya said.

All eyes were on Zane. He held his head down is shame.

"No... I cannot do this... she's all I have left..." Zane mumbled.

"Zane..." Cole begun but was cut off.

"How dare you! To ask me to get rid of P.I.X.A.L.! You're being selfish." Zane shouted.

Jay had kept his mouth shut to avoid saying something that he would regret. But this was pushing it. his blood was boiling and his instincts told him to tackle Zane. Nya must have realized this and reached her hand out and touched his. She shook her head gently, telling him mentally. 'Please don't.'

"I will not leave her! And I don't care what happens if we do." Zane said angrily.

That was it for Jay.

"Then fuck you!" Jay said with hatred. Everyone gasped. Jay never cursed and if he did, it wasn't in hatred.

"What did you just say?" Zane questioned.

"I said fuck you. If you're not gonna help, then go away! We don't need a little whiney bitch on our team." Jay said in pure anger.

"Jay! Stop!" Cole commanded.

"You shut the hell up!" Jay shouted.

"Jay... please stop..." Nya said to her boyfriend.

Jay froze. He immediately felt remorse for his words.

"Zane... I'm sorry... I didn't mean that..." Jay choked.

Zane frowned and raised his hand to strike Jay but stopped as he heard a loud bang. The nindroids were hear.

"Everyone, GO!" Cole shouted as fighters bombed their camp.

There were nindroids everywhere. Kai dueled one but was tripped by the Mindroid and fell into the mud. Mindroid giggled in amusement.

"You think that's funny you little asshole?" Kai asked the robot to which he nodded.

"Well take this! NINJA GO!" Kai shouted as he created a tornado of fire and threw the nindroid into a nearby tree.

Jay dodged a well aimed laser blast from a nindroid and knocked it back with his techno blade. However, he heard a scream that made him freeze. A nindroid was holding Nya up by the throat.

"Nya!" Jay cried out. He leapt forward, and with all of his strength, slammed his techno blade into the nindroid's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay let out a loud grunt as he dug his Techno Blade deeper and deeper into the nindroid's head. Sparks exploded everywhere as the robot shook and convulsed. The droid finally released its hold of Nya and collapsed to the ground. Panting, Jay looked over to his girlfriend who was slumped against a tree

"Are you okay?" He asked Nya as he rushed over to her.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks Jay." Nya gasped before pecking his cheek quickly.

Jay smiled and offered her a hand up to which she accepted.

"Let's go see if the others are okay." Jay begun as he walked forward.

Behind the ninja and the samurai, the downed nindroid rose slowly and walked up to the lightning ninja.

"Jay! Look out!" Nya cried out as she saw the shadow from behind them.

Jay immediately jerked his head around and gasped. He raised his hands to defend himself from the oncoming attack of the robot he thought he had destroyed. However, the nindroid did not attack. Instead, he bowed.

"I am at your service master." The android said happily with a rather high pitched, excited voice.

Both Jay and Nya stared wide eyed at the robot's actions and appearance. It's red eyes, were now an electric blue and the purple outline of its black robes was a blue that mirrored the color of its 'master'.

"Wait... So you're on our side now?" Jay asked confused.

"Yes sir. I'm eternally loyal to you and shall follow every order without question." The nindroid began.

"Well, do you have a name or something?" Jay questioned.

"Yes. I am Nindroid unit B-Z53-R921H." The droid spoke mechanically.

"That's way too long to remember. How about... Beezee?" Jay said with while holding his hands out.

"Beezee?" Nya asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know... It's easier to say then B-Z57-P4T- or whatever it is." Jay countered.

"Beezee! I love it!" Beezee squealed happily.

"Well, looks like I come up with the best names in all of Ninjago- Waa!" Jay was cut off by a nindroid tackling him down.

"Master! Watch out!" Beezee shouted. He pulled out a silver katana and knocked his opponent back. Flipping over the droid, he decapitated it in one quick movement and shoved a sai into the neck. Beezee then kicked the headless droid down the hill and it rolled into a nearby creek.

"Whoa..." Jay muttered.

"That's not all!" Beezee cried out as he pressed a red button on his wrist. The sai within the downed nindroid lit up and created a small explosion.

Jay and Nya stood shocked. There were both thinking the same thing, 'What a badass this machine is.'

Beezee chuckled lightly.

"I'm flattered that my masters think so highly of me. And before you ask, I have the ability to read minds!" Beezee shouted excitedly.

"Awesome!" Jay exclaimed as he leapt up and pumped his fist into the air. "Ooh! What am I thinking now?!"

"You are thinking that Miss Nya is very sexy." Beezee replied.

Jay blushed. He was originally thinking of pudding, but his mind drifted. Beezee stared blandly at Nya.'Oh no.' Nya thought quickly. 'What if he knows about Cole? The last thing I need is for Jay to find out about my problem.' Beezee was about to speak but Nya shook her head. 'Please, don't tell him.' Nya begged in thought.

Beezee seemed to understand and said,

"She is thinking of you..." Beezee felt strange not telling the truth. Well, he half was. Nya was thinking of Jay... and this 'Cole' person. Beezee would have to investigate this later.

Jay draped his arm over Nya's shoulders and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"C-C'mon... let's go see how the other's are doing..." Nya choked out.

Jay nodded quickly.

"Okay! Let's go!" He said cheerfully as he took Nya's hand.

Nya looked back nervously at Beezee. He stared back and a small glint of red appeared in his eyes before quickly disappearing.

Zane clashed his Techno Blade against General Cryptor's laser axe. He begun to feel tired. Strange, he never got this tired during battles. Cryptor took the opportunity and slammed Zane against a tree.

"Ugh!" Zane grouned. His vision blurred. A large, dragon-like shadow flew overhead. He saw what looked like Kai fighting Cryptor and Cole coming towards him.

"You okay brother?" Cole asked his downed friend.

"Yes-" Zane stopped when he heard P.I.X.A.L.'s cry.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane shouted.

The purple robed droid was being held by nindroids and was being loaded onto the humongous Mech-Dragon.

"Zane! Help me!" P.I.X.A.L. pleaded.

"I'm coming!" Zane cried out as he charged, activating his Techno Blade.

The dragon turned its head and saw the ninja approaching rapidly. It swung its tail back and struck Zane, once again damaging him. Zane groaned loudly and was flung back into the bushes. He watched as the dragon took away his love.

"P.I.X.A.L..." Zane muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Zane stumbled out of the bushes in pain. Kai rushed over to see if his friend was alright.

"Zane! Are you alrigh-" The fire ninja gasped as he saw Zane. The left side portion of his face was gone, showing his mechanical structure. His suit was torn and revealed his 'heart' and other insides. Also, his left arm was stripped of skin, and was a metallic silver.

'Damn. This guy just doesn't get a break...' Kai thought.

Zane however, didn't even seem to notice. He was concerned about something else.

"They took P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Kai said quickly to calm the ice ninja down. Zane would not except that though,

"No! We need to go after her now! Maybe there is a vehicle around here that I can hack, or maybe-"

"Look! Zane, I'm sorry, but we can't go after her right now. We have more important things on our hands. We need to regroup..." Cole stated.

"Yeah, where are Nya and Jay?" Kai asked.

"No idea... Zane do you know?" Cole asked the white ninja.

"I... think I saw them in the forest. After we find them... then can we go after P.I.X.A.L.?" Zane spoke slowly.

Cole looked down. He knew that they couldn't right now, but didn't want to tell him no.

"Let's just go find Jay and Nya now..." Cole said, trying to avoid the subject. Cole had noticed that Nya was acting strange lately. He caught her glancing at him, not to mention that little thing on the train. 'Does Nya like me?' Cole asked himself. 'Or am I blowing it out of proportion? Nya is a very nice girl and very beautiful... maybe I could- NO!' Cole shook himself of those thoughts. 'I could never do that. She's Jay's girl and I could never take her from him.' She meant the world to Jay, and he'd never forgive Cole if that did happen. Jay was Cole's brother, and he would never do something that would upset his brother.

"Hey look, there they are!" Kai shouted as Nya and Jay emerged from the forest.

"You will not believe what happened to us-" Jay stopped as he saw Zane.

"W-What happened?" Jay stuttered. Zane looked worse than the last time he was damaged.

"They took P.I.X.A.L..." Zane said sadly.

"Oh, Zane, I'm so sorry..." Nya whispered with sympathy.

"Thank you..." Zane muttered.

"Sssooo... What happened to you?" Kai said, eager to find out what they had experienced.

"Might as well show you..." Jay said as he smiled brightly. "Beezee!"

On cue, Beezee popped out of his hiding place and did a cart wheel towards the ninja.

"Tada!" Beezee squealed in his usually, happy, excited voice.

"A... good nindroid?" Cole asked confused, but received a glare from Zane.

"Yup! I hacked him. Like a BOSS! And now he's on our team. I named him Beezee..." Jay said excitedly.

"Beezee? How the hell did you come up with that name?" Kai asked chuckling.

Jay responded by shooting Kai his middle finger. Beezee looked to his master and soon did the same. Nya giggled lightly at Jay's childish antics. It normally would be something that is frowned upon for someone his age, but it was something Nya liked about him. Nya walked forward and kissed his cheek quickly, causing Jay to blush. He always did when she kissed him in front of other people. Nya giggled again and quickly looked at Cole, but turned away.

"Beezee, this is Kai, Zane, and Cole." Jay said to the robot while pointing to his friends.

"It is an honor to meet you all..." Beezee said as he looked over his new comrades, however he stopped at Cole. Cole... Beezee began to feel hostile towards him.

"Now that everyone is here, we need to think of a plan..." Cole said, completely unaware that he was being watched like a hawk.

Zane looked down, feeling as if he was going to cry.

"Hey, Zane... Don't worry... She'll be alright..." Jay said as he patted Zane on the back.

"What do you want with me?!" P.I.X.A.L. cried out as she saw the Digital Overlord appear in front of her.

"You seemed to be very important to the white ninja, and he will eventually come after you, weakening the ninja team. And soon... the blue ninja will snap as well, and the ninja will be no more. With no one to protect Lloyd, his powers will be mine... HAHAHAHAHA!" The Overlord cackled.

"You'll never get away with this! They will stop you..." P.I.X.A.L countered.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure..." Suddenly, Sensei Wu covered in cybernetic parts came out of the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's the plan?" Jay asked and looked to the ninja of earth.

"Same thing it's always been, destroying the Digital Overlord with these." Cole said in annoyance as he pointed to his techno blade.

"I know that! What I meant was figuring out how to get to Borg Industries. It's like a Bijillion miles away, and there are no vehicles lying around for us to hack." Jay shot back.

"Bijillion isn't a word, idiot. And who said we need vehicles? Aww... What's the matter Jay, don't wanna have to walk a few miles?" Cole growled.

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with any great ideas-"

"Guys! Stop it!" Nya said to break up their argument.

'Hmm... Almost seems like she was expecting a fight from them...' Beezee thought.

"Excuse me _Cole_, but your plan won't work, someone has stolen the hard-drive containing the Overlord..." Beezee stated.

"Who?!" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure..." Beezee started.

"Well that's just great! Anything else you're hiding?!" Cole asked angrily.

"I don't answer to _you_." Beezee said in disgust.

"Nindroids..." Cole mumbled but got an angry look from Zane.

The ninja of ice had remained silent; enveloped in the horrible thought of his P.I.X.A.L. being tortured. If they had even gotten one scratch on her, he would kill them all...

"Something I never got is how did the nindroids come back. I mean, all of Ninjago has no power now, so what is powering them?" Kai asked.

"I've got the answer for you." Beezee said happily.

"You do?" Jay asked.

"Yep!" Beezee explained as he began to open a panel in his chest.

"Wait! Before he opens it, let's make bets on what it is. I say some sort of electric eel!" Jay exclaimed.

"Are you really that dumb? There's no way an electric eel could power **that**. I think some tiny mini generator would make more sense." Cole sighed.

"You don't need to be a jerk about it." Jay replied.

"Yeah!" Beezee said as he opened up his chest. As the panel popped open, a long, blue, snake flopped out and shook violently on the ground. "I present, the Electrocobrai! Although technically it as a member of the eel family."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I was right! Who's the idiot now?!" Jay fell on the ground he was laughing so hard.

"Wow..." Cole mumbled.

"It's dead though..." Nya stated.

"Yes, they will not live long outside of water. The maximum amount of time a nindroid will stay online with one of these is one hour." Beezee said.

"Well that gives us the advantage then." Kai said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but how are you online then?" Jay questioned his robot friend.

"After you hacked me with your techno blade, my system now runs on the infinite elemental energy it had discharged." Beezee said as professionally as possible only to break out in giggles.

"How is that funny?" Cole asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know! I just like to laugh..." The robot responded.

"Whatever..." Cole grumbled.

"You know, you should smile more!" Beezee said almost creepily as he approached to black ninja. "Why don't we put a smile on that face?" He then pulled out a sai and began to rub it strangely."

Cole's face twisted in fear and he slowly backed away. "J-Jay..."

"Oh, he was just joking. Right Beezee?" Jay asked as he walked towards his nindroid friend.

"Yes... Of course..."

"Hey, Zane, you okay?" Kai asked the white ninja. He had been very distant lately.

"Yes... I'm just... thinking of P.I.X.A.L..." Zane mumbled.

"Dude don't worry. We promised you we'd get her back, and besides she's tough. They won't be able to break her..." Jay said reassuringly.

"Thank you, but, I think I just need some time alone..." Zane began to walk away into the woods.

"Why don't we all just take a rest for a few minutes? Is that okay, _leader_?" Jay spoke.

"Yes, that's fine motor mouth." Cole returned.

Beezee scanned over everyone's minds. He looked to the ninja of flames first. Kai was thinking of a vehicle to get back to the City, and an image of a flaming red hotrod appeared in his mind. He smiled, imagining himself driving past hundreds of screaming fans. 'Yes, scream my name!' Kai thought.

Beezee turned and read Cole's mind. 'Geez, Jay can be such an annoying spaz sometimes.' Thought Cole. His mind was filled with annoyance towards Jay. 'Sometimes I wonder, what does Nya see in him?'

He then looked at his master, who was staring dreamily at Nya. 'Wow, Nya's so beautiful. Man do I love her. If I lost her, I would have nothing...' Jay's features turned from happy to upset. The terrible thought of his parent's death came back to him like a boomerang. His bottom lip trembled a bit and he felt as if he was going to burst into tears.

Lastly, Beezee looked to Nya, who kept glancing between Jay and Cole. 'Oh, blue or black? Blue or black? Jay or Cole? Jay or Cole? Boyfriend or perfect match?' This predicament seemed to always plague Nya's thoughts. It drove her insane. Nya shifted her gaze to Beezee and knew that he had just read her mind. 'Better explain this now...'

"Hey, um Beezee... c-can I talk to you... alone?" Nya asked.

"Of course..." Nya stood up and walked behind some bushes, soon being followed by the nindroid.

Jay watched as they walked away from the rest of the group. He knew he shouldn't have, but curiosity got the best of him, and the lightning ninja slowly followed them.

"So... what would you like to talk about?" The droid asked, though he already knew the answer.

Nya suddenly burst into tears and collided against the nindroid's chest. Beezee was shocked. He slowly patted Nya's back and told her it would be okay.

"I'm torn in two... I just don't know who to choose or what to do!" Nya cried out. "I really really like Jay, but after testing that machine... are we really right for each other, should I be with Cole?"

"What!?" Jay exclaimed and revealed himself from behind the bushes.

"Jay..." Nya started.

"Y-You want to break up with me?" Jay asked as a lump formed in his throat.

"Jay... it's not what you think..." Nya said.

Jay snapped. "Oh really!? 'Cause I just heard you want to leave me for Cole!"

"No... Please let me explain..." The Samurai pleaded.

"How do I know you didn't just use me all of this time to get Cole's attention." Jay said.

"No! Jay! I have always liked you... but when we went to Borg Industries, I tested this machine, which said Cole was my perfect match." Nya tried to explain.

"Wait a second. You are starting to like Cole because of a MACHINE!? Are you shitting me?! Huh, guess that shows how much you care for me; willing to just throw me away because of some dumb test." Jay screamed angrily.

"Jay..." Nya spoke softly.

"Do you even love me!?" Jay had tears pouring down his face.

"I... I-I just don't know..." Nya looked down ashamed.

"Why!? Even after everything we have been though?" Jay questioned. "My true potential, the Dark Island, all of the time we had spent together..."

Nya slowly approached him. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. She gently touched his hand with her smaller one but he pulled away.

"Look... Jay... I'm confused, okay? I still want to be in a relationship with you..." Nya said gently.

"How can there be a relationship when you like someone else?!" Jay hissed.

"Jay, please..." Nya begun again.

"NO! If you can't decide, then I will. Never speak to me again!" Jay stormed away.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Cole asked as he and Kai emerged.

Jay turned back and walked towards Nya.

"Here, go spend time with your perfect match, and let this be a reminder of how much you hurt me!" Jay growled as he tossed his ring to Nya. It bounced of her chest and hit the ground. She kneeled down and picked it up gingerly, her hand trembling.

"Y-You were going to propose?" Nya looked forward and saw Jay had already took off. "Jay, please wait! Baby, please wait!" Nya exclaimed as she followed him, running as fast as she could. Nya could already hear his loud crying.

**Wow, the ending to this chapter was emotional, well for me it was. So, what did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
